Unexpected Outcomes From You To Me
by aznlolienvazn
Summary: Hinata is to be married in two weeks time. Confused between what she wants and what's expected of her, a certain blonde is not really helping her figure it out when he decides to spend time with her. So will she go through the marriage?
1. Not What I Wanted

**Unexpected Outcomes From You To Me**

Ch. 1** "**Not What I Wanted.**"**

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed, glad that it was the end of the day.<p>

She had once again gone on a date with one of the suitors and had rejected them afterwards.

This must've been her nineteenth time doing this routine.

Because she was nearing to turn 18 in a few weeks, her father had been determined to get her out of the house on her birthday.

As soon as Hiashi openly announced that Hinata was being given away, a handful of suitors rushed to Konoha and tried to take a shot in claiming the young woman.

Hinata detested it. She felt like being a property being auctioned in front of many men with lustful and hungry eyes, and later then placed into the hands of the winning stranger.

She gave yet another sigh as she trudged her way to the compound. She knew that she had to eventually choose a suitor, but Hinata couldn't see it in her heart to accept any of their offers.

There was only one guy that she was willing to accept.

But he wasn't one of her suitors on the never ending list.

She felt her heart throb as the memories flooded back to her. It's already been two years since she had mustered the courage to utter such words of affection before she charged at the enemy.

And he never confronted her about it since.

Not even once had he tried to make a way to see her.

When the Ninja 11 came together as a group, he would never look her way or even acknowledge that she existed.

She grabbed at her heart wanting to stop the pain welling deep inside.

_He has his reasons._ She would tell herself. _He has the whole world to worry about; he's just too busy to get back to you._

But who was she kidding.

This was practically a slap in the face implying rejection.

She had to face it.

She had to move on.

So why does it fell that she should not give up?

Wasn't that her nindo? Her ninja way to never give up? The same as _his_?

As much as she wished that were so, she knew that she had no right to hold that nindo. She had no actual guts or a backbone.

Never give up?

Pffft!

What a joke!

More like, 'give up whenever you can!'

She sighed again as she reached her room door. Exhausted and mentally drained, she was so ready to fling the door open, lie down on her bed, let the softness sink in and drift off to sleep.

As she were to curl her fingers on the door handle, paused footsteps caught her attention as they grew louder as it came closer.

She looked up and saw Hanabi, her face grim. She crossed her arms in front of her and glared at the floor. "Father wishes to see you."

Hinata wanted so much to pull her own hair out of frustration.

She said the words slowly, as if it were still a shock for her. "He has come to a decision."

Hinata's breath hitched.

Her words came out strangled. "Wh-what?"

Hanabi walked past her sister. "Hurry, you know very well that father doesn't take kindly at you testing his patience."

Hinata gave a small squeak in protest, but she knew it would not make matters any better. Anything was futile, so she just forced her legs to move on the way to her father's office chamber.

She knocked on the door, opening it when she thought she heard a muffled, "Come in."

"You called for me, father?" Hinata stood by the door, ready to run away when things weren't going her way, but since fate never seemed to be by her side, she was called over to sit just a few feet in front of her father.

"Yes, come, sit."

When she was seated, Hiashi began to speak. "I assume Hanabi already told you, but I have already decided whom you should marry."

Hinata's heart seemed to have dropped to her stomach.

"M-might I ask who it is I am to marry?"

Hiashi frowned slightly. "That is no matter to you. He and I came to a decision that you two would see each other in front of the Hokage the day of your wedding ceremony and your vows exchange. Just as a precaution."

"I see." Hinata lowered her gaze to her legs folded underneath her.

She knew what he meant by that.

It was apparent that this suitor was clever and he outsmarted her. He had observed her and saw that she had been rejecting all of the suitors she had gone on a date with.

"The wedding is in two weeks time, just a day before your birthday. It has been decided this way because the clan planned you to be in the arms of a man on your actual day of birth."

She felt a lump get stuck in her throat, making it difficult to breath.

The future she had been dreaming of since she was younger was now going down the drain.

"Don't disappoint me, Hinata." She heard her father's usual warning.

"Y-yes, father." She managed to choke. Despite the tears forcing their way out. She had to bite down her tongue so that they would not spill in front of her father.

"I apologize for the sudden decision, but I assure you—no—I guarantee you that you'll like this man." Hiashi's tone softened.

"Very well, father." Hinata knew she couldn't hold her tears any longer. "May I please be excused?"

Hiashi merely nodded, turning away, not able to look at his daughter's face any longer.

Hinata stood and calmly, but slowly, walked out the door, a mantra-like phrase ran in her mind.

_Why?_

She bit her lip when she walked past her bedroom, the desire to lay down and sleep was suddenly gone. She walked out the gated Hyuuga compound, the very opposite thing she had done just minutes earlier.

_Why?_

She found her vision blurring and felt something warm running down her face. The tears made navigating where she was going difficult.

_Why?_

She looked up, to check where she was when her feet stopped moving. She was standing in front of the tree that she was placed on when she had fainted after seeing Naruto after the two and a half years he had been gone with Jiraiya.

_Why?_

She walked over to the tree and sat down, leaning her back to the large trunk of the tree, in the same manner she had been placed those couple of years ago.

_Why?_

Why what?

What was she expecting to happen?

For Naruto to come rescue her from this predicament?

She gave a harsh laugh.

_I rely on him too much._

She leaned her head back, resting it on the trunk and looked at the blue sky that can be seen through the gaps between the leaves of the tree.

_I wonder what he's doing._

She closed her eyes.

_I wonder what he's going to do about this._

She gave yet another bitter laugh.

_Listen to me. What am I thinking? I'm so selfish._

A voice inside of her spoke up. _This is the reason why he's not seeing anything from you. You're pathetic. And you call yourself a kunoichi? You don't even deserve that title._

Before the voice could insult her even more, she heard feet shuffling, walking towards where she was.

She readied herself to attack, but kept her eyes closed.

She didn't detect any chakra, so it must've been a civilian.

The footsteps halted for a brief period of time before it headed to where she was.

She heard the clothes ruffling, probably because whoever it was squatting down.

She felt the nudge on her shoulder.

"Hey, Hinata, are you okay?"

That voice.

"You shouldn't fall asleep just anywhere."

She let her eyes open slowly, uncovering the identity of the person in front of her, little by little.

Tan skin.

Fanged teeth covered slightly by a small frown.

Whiskered cheeks.

Fierce azure eyes.

Furrowed eyebrows.

Sun colored locks.

Naruto.

* * *

><p>Jes, my famous clichéd ending.<p>

Like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

Continue?

Thanks for reading!

:P


	2. Ramen With Him For The First Time

**Unexpected Outcomes From You To Me**

Ch. 2** "**Ramen With Him For The First Time.**"**

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>The time seemed to have stopped, the wind blowing softly, tickling the pink cheeks of both the young adults.<p>

Naruto placed on his famous crooked smile. "How's it going?"

Hinata managed a shaking smile, offering a shrug, not really trusting her voice at the moment.

Naruto just shifted his posture, and when Hinata blinked her eyes, Naruto was leaning besides her.

"I'm your friend, right, Hinata?" Naruto asked silently, Hinata's trained ninja ears barely catching him.

This was a first, that she heard Naruto use this tone.

Well, at least around her. She assumed he at least used this tone more than once to a certain light haired girl, of whom she detested yet admired.

She just gave a violent nod, her eyebrows furrowed, worry plain in her face.

What could've she done to make him ask such a question?

She heard a soft chuckle from besides her.

"Well, that's good to hear!" Naruto grinned. "Yay! Hinata doesn't hate me!"

Hinata blinked, gaping at the boy before little by little, her smile grew genuine. She began to laugh along with him.

Before she was to let herself be indulged in the warmth that had made its way into her in the moment, the knowledge of the wedding brought her back to the cruel, cold world.

"You know," Naruto noticed the slight change once again. "I always thought you hated me, but—."

Hinata's head snapped to his direction and tilted, sideways, waiting for him to finish his statement, but Naruto just smiled and shook his head.

"Never mind!" He shot up to his feet, grabbing a hold of her wrist. "Anyway, let's get some ramen! It always helps me when I'm down!"

He kicked his foot off the ground. He sped off, creating a cloud of dust behind him.

"H-hey—wait!" Hinata cried out, about to protest that she wasn't down, even though that was a big fat lie, but it was useless, because when the dust cleared, they were already in front of the small shop.

Naruto pulled her in, pushing the flap of the shop up as he lightly pushed Hinata inside before he followed her, dropping the flap back to its place.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto said much too loudly, heading to one of the stools in front of a counter. "Miso, please!"

An old man, that Hinata recognized but never knew his name, came out of the back, a smile appearing on his face when he spotted Naruto.

"Coming right up!"

Hinata felt foolish, just standing there, with no idea of what to do. Even though she had passed this shop many times and saw Naruto here most of the times, she never bothered to enter and try it.

This was her first time to enter.

"And for the young lady?"

Hinata felt a light nudge on her arm. She blinked and looked to her side to see what was bumping into her. It was Naruto's elbow.

"Hey, you should sit." He jumped to his feet, urging her to take a seat at the stool next to him. Then, turning his attention to the old man, "She's a first-timer, she'll have the soy."

Hinata flushed, sitting herself, hanging her head down. "I-I apologize, sir."

"Polite aren't we?" The old man laughed. "The name's Teuchi. It's nice to meet yet another of Naruto's friend!"

"Pleased to meet you, Teuchi-san." Hinata bowed once again. "My name's Hinata."

Teuchi chuckled at her antics. "Your ramen will be out shortly."

He disappeared to the place he came out from.

She could feel Naruto look at her.

"Y-yes?" She subconsciously placed the long strand of her bangs behind her ear, lightly shivering when the cold air hit the exposed skin.

"Nothing." Naruto faced away from her, his face lightly pink. "It's just that, you barely stutter anymore."

Hinata blinked.

He noticed when she stuttered?

That made her smile. At least she knew that he actually paid some attention to her.

"I found that habit useless and unbecoming." She repeated the reason that she had been saying whenever that certain topic popped up.

Naruto gave a smile, but it looked kind of nervous looking. "You sounded kinda like Neji."

Hinata noticed the difference of the smile. She giggled a bit. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'm not going to become what he used to be."

"Yeah," Naruto snorted, sort of. "Like that can ever happen."

_It will happen once I lose my sanity. I don't think I can keep living like this._ Hinata wanted so much to confess that, but her throat just dried.

Besides, she didn't want to burden him.

He was close to begin his preparation to become Hokage and was also faced with the possible outcome of Sasuke's future, now that his sorry butt has been dragged back to Konoha.

Instead, she settled for a simple, "Yeah."

Just then, Teuchi came out with two bowls filled with hot, steaming broth with noodles and assorted small cut items in them.

"Here you guys are!" He placed them just in front of the two. "Enjoy!"

Naruto grinned. "The size sure got bigger old man!"

"This was custom made just for you, Naruto." Teuchi chuckled, glad that he saw the usual reaction he always received from Naruto. "This is a thanks for always coming here!"

"Gee! Thanks a lot old man!" Naruto grabbed a pair of disposable chopsticks, stuck to each other, and pulled them apart. "Itadakimasu!"

Hinata followed the same mannerism, but clasped her hands together after breaking the chopsticks apart, offering a silent prayer. "Itadakimasu."

She picked at the noodles, making sure some of it was caught between the two pieces of wood, and slowly brought it to her mouth.

"It's delicious." She smiled and went back for more.

Teuchi gave a nod of gratitude, before heading back to the back room. "Thank you."

Apart from the slurping noises from Naruto, the store fell into an awkward silence.

Hinata forced herself to not look his way.

_Lose these feelings._ She told herself. _Hurry before you hurt yourself even more._

She placed her chopsticks down, her appetite leaving.

"You know, Hinata,_"_ Naruto suddenly spoke up, continuing to slurp up the noodles. "I just realized that this is the first time I ever ate ramen with you."

Hinata blinked. "Wh-what?"

"It's just," Naruto slurped up the last of the noodles and turned to her, giving her a crooked smile. "I'm glad that the first time eating ramen with you was like this."

Teuchi chuckled, wiping his hand on a white cloth before heading back out to hand Naruto the second bowl that he knew he was going to need in a matter of seconds. _Smooth, Naruto. Real smooth._

_Glad?_ Hinata somewhat looked like a doe in front of headlights about to be run over.

Naruto saw this and just grinned. "I see that you're feeling better."

And just like that, Hinata was then reminded once again of her predicament.

"Want to talk about it?" Naruto inquired softly, the actual care to listen was heard in his tone. "I'm all ears."

"I—." Hinata started but halted, biting her bottom lip. _Should I tell him?_

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Naruto murmured, barely audible.

Teuchi raised a brow. This was a first for him to hear Naruto to speak like this in a time when he wasn't at all depressed. Heck, even when he's depressed, he was still loud.

"N-no." Hinata shook her head lightly. "I-it's just, in two weeks, on the day preceding my birthday, I-I am to be married to somebody unknown to me."

Now, Naruto never really had knowledge on clan affairs and arranged marriages, but he knew what it would feel like to be forced into doing something by force without knowing the outcome of it in the end.

"I-It's okay, I guess?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, not really knowing how to respond to this. "I-I m-mean not that it's great that you're being forced into marriage or anything! It's just that, uh, at least you don't have to worry about being lonely. Err, I mean—!"

He sighed. "I should just shut up."

Gladly, he heard Hinata giggle next to him.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun." She tried to subside her giggles in fear of making the moment more embarrassing for the boy than it already was.

And just like that, the light mood went away.

"It's just that, there is somebody of whom I already like—no—love." Hinata sighed and down-casted her eyes to the bowl that was still half full.

"Oh." Naruto followed her gaze. "That sucks."

"Yeah, but it's unlikely that he will return these feelings, so I might as well go with what has already been predestined for me." Hinata shrugged, trying to hold back the tears.

"You shouldn't give up your love so easily, Hinata." Naruto firmly stated. "No matter what, you should fight for what you want."

_If you only knew._ Hinata shook her head, tears spilling. "Thank you, Naruto-kun, but I rather just go with the plans."

"Is it what you want?"

The question caught her off-guard.

"Would you really like that?" Naruto cocked his head sideways.

"Wh-what—?" Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

"I mean," He gave a sad smile. "Would you rather fight for your love and be happy or give in and seal your fate to something unknown?"

Hinata sighed and gave a smile. "Let's not worry about it now. Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Naruto blinked before his grin came back on his face. "One thing though."

"Yes?" Hinata's heart thumped.

"What if the man you're going to be married to is some fat lard that's all old and wrinkly?" He laughed, nearly knocking the barely eaten bowl of ramen that was in front of him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata giggled, the light mood coming back.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto leaned close to her. "I have an idea."

Hinata, still giggling, asked, "What is it?"

"Can I hang with you for the two weeks before you're gonna be married?" Naruto looked away from her gaze. "I mean, you've been with me since Academy and I still don't really know you. And not to be mean, but you might be swept overseas to the home of your arranged husband."

Knowing what she was putting herself into, Hinata gave a half-hearted giggle, ending her laugh. "I would love that."

* * *

><p>Geh…<p>

Thanks for reading.

:)


	3. Possibly Falling?

**Unexpected Outcomes From You To Me**

Ch. 3** "**Possibly Falling?**"**

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Hiashi frowned. "I thought the deal was to not have contact with each other."<p>

He was in his office, covered by a sound barrier in case someone eavesdropped on them. He twirled to face his visitor.

"Relax, relax." The other person in the room shrugged. "All I did was observe her, no harm done in that."

"But a deal is a deal." Hiashi crossed his arms in front of him. "It was an agreement that we both agreed to and it should be followed."

"She doesn't know that it's me." The person smiled. "So relax, I doubt she'll even think of me being the one to marry her."

"Are you sure about this?" Hiashi's forehead crinkled when he knit his brows together.

"Positive."

"I hope so." Hiashi sighed. There were too many things going on at once that he could only control.

"Well, I'll leave you with the preparations." The person stood up, dusted his knees and walked out the room.

Hiashi shook his head as he did the same.

_I hope I made the right choice._

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke once the sunlight reached her eyes and when the birds constantly tapped on her window, chirping and waiting for the usual grain that she would throw out each and every single morning.<p>

Today would've been a perfect morning.

She had just awoken, with the memory of spending time with Naruto still fresh in her mind.

To top it off, he would be coming to pick her up for another chance to get to know each other.

It would've been perfect.

Only it wasn't.

As soon as she stepped out of her room after her morning routine, she was met with the scene of her father ordering around branch members to put up festive lights and setting up for the upcoming event.

_Oh, right, the wedding._ Hinata sighed, deciding whether she would go lock herself in her room the whole day, but then, she's had enough of this compound, and she wouldn't throw away an opportunity to spend time with Naruto, so she decided to step out before her father spotted her.

Tip-toeing, she reached the gate, thankful that no had paid her attention and caught her.

She had just silently shut the gate behind her before she was approached by a voice.

"Morning!"

She jumped, immediately initiating her Jyuuken stance. She couldn't have been noticed that quickly, considering that she had masked her chakra signature and made sure to go through the direction everyone had their backs to.

It faltered once she saw who it was and immediately flushed. "O-oh! Naruto-kun! Sorry about that. I-I-I—g-good morning."

She had muttered the last part as she resorted to looking down at her feet and toeing the dirt ground.

"Was I too early?" He just laughed. "Expecting someone else? Someone to train with, perhaps?"

"N-no." She gave a small smile.

He was silent.

Curious on why he was so quiet, she looked up, only to see that he was staring at her, a goofy smile placed on his face.

She blinked, her cheeks growing hotter as she began to look away, unable to look him in the eye.

"Anyway!" Naruto grabbed a hold of her wrist in the same manner he took it yesterday before he dragged her to Ichiraku's. "Let's go take a walk!"

"Wh-where to?" Hinata tried to ignore the gnawing annoyance that her conscious was starting to be. It was urging her to just hold on to his hand.

"Everywhere!" He grinned. "Baa-chan gave me the whole day off just 'cause I'm doing awesome."

"U-um," Hinata mumbled, pulling her arm so that his grip on her wrist was no longer felt.

Naruto froze, surprised at the antic, a sad smile forming on his face, the habit of nervously rubbing the back of his head came. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just—."

He stopped when Hinata grabbed a hold of his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

She gave a shaky smile. "Sh-shall we go now?"

"You know, you don't have to." He frowned slightly, still oblivious to the motives she had behind doing the action.

To him, it was just her not wanting to make him feel bad.

To her, it was a bold move, a way just to make the best out of the opportunity, knowing that she won't be able to do this now that she's engaged.

"It's okay." She gave him a reassuring smile to show that she meant it. "I want to."

Taken back, but confused, he just smiled widely before he continued walking, hand and hand, with Hinata by his side.

Unlike Naruto, who seem to have not noticed, Hinata took notice of the stares everyone was shooting at them.

Most of them were disbelief; the others a hint of joy and relief.

She gave them warm smiles as she let Naruto lead her to wherever he had planned to go.

"So Hinata," He peered down at her, only to catch her smiling. "What's so funny?"

"On, nothing." She gave a small giggle.

He pouted. "Tell me!"

Hinata heard the whine in his voice and couldn't help but to giggle again. "It's nothing important Naruto-kun. Don't worry about it."

"Phooey." He mumbled. "All right then, I won't be spending my free-time with you."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what? N-no!"

Naruto was shocked when he heard sadness in her plea and the way her body posture seemed to change. She had loosened her grip on his hand, but it only stayed there because he was holding on to her.

She looked like she was going to cry.

'_Nice going there, kit._' The Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto mentally kicked himself. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

Cursing under his breath, Naruto tightened his grip on her. "I'm sorry. I'm just horrible at being social."

Hinata breathed. _Of course he didn't mean it._

But deep inside, she still had a feeling that those words were true. Not that she's surprised she heard them, taking account that she was constantly reminded by mostly everyone aside from the Ninja 11.

She forced a laugh. "That's surprising, considering how you're always so loud and make friends easily."

He grinned. "Well, I don't really hit it off with them. I always manage to make myself look like a total idiot for a first impression. Then they hate me. But I guess I just grow on them."

"That's not true." She whispered, but Naruto still caught it.

"What was that?"

"You're not an idiot, Naruto-kun." She fiercely stated and looked him straight in the eye. "And I could never hate you. I never hated you or thought you were an idiot when we first met."

Naruto gave an awkward chuckle and began rubbing the back of his neck, looking away from her stare.

Hinata then realized that like her, he wasn't given much compliments and still can't seem to accept them properly.

"Gee, thanks, Hinata, but you don't have to make me feel better." He cleared his throat. "I should be the one making you feel better, that was the point of all this."

"I meant every word." Hinata lightly shook her head. "And you don't have to, just spending time with you is helping me."

"Truth?" Naruto grinned.

"Honestly, Naruto-kun." Hinata felt herself ease up and be more comfortable around him.

He gave a laugh and flashed a smile her way.

"Awesome." He just tightened his hold on her hand. "Well, shall we start today?"

Hinata let go of his hand, linked their arms together before she grabbed a hold of his hand again. "Let's!"

* * *

><p>Happy Holidays everyone!<p>

Stay safe!


	4. Another Day Gone Right Then Interrupted

**Unexpected Outcomes From You To Me**

Ch. 4** "**Another Day Gone Right; Then Interrupted.**"**

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"Let's have a confession session while we walk around!" Naruto blindly led Hinata anywhere.<p>

"What do you mean?" Hinata's heart thumped. She couldn't believe that she became gutsy and imposed herself on Naruto like she had.

She had been daring, and for an odd reason, that had adrenaline pump in her.

It was exciting!

She very much loved the feeling.

It felt like rushing into battle, knowing that you have everything to lose, yet at the same time you had nothing.

The rush was enticing!

"We should just tell each other something about ourselves!" Naruto cleared his throat. "Here I'll start. Um, okay, I secretly love gardening and have a bonsai tree in my bedroom by the window."

Hinata blinked and then giggled. "Oh, so that's how it is! Okay, um, I love gardening also."

"Something else!" Naruto felt relieved when she didn't mock him for the bonsai thing. "You can't copy the other person."

"Fine, hmmn, I can cook?" Hinata questioned.

"You can? Can you cook ramen?" Naruto's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"I have my own recipe." Hinata smiled, knowing she had done that on purpose.

"So, Hinata," Naruto nudged her a bit. "Want to make me some someday?"

Hinata just laughed, shaking her head lightly.

"No?" The sadness and disappointment was found plain in his voice.

"I'm joking." Hinata patted his hand. "Just come by anytime to the manor and I'll gladly whip some up for you."

His sad demeanor melted and Naruto lightly punched her shoulder. "Nice one. You know, you're not how I expected."

"How so?"

"Well for one, you're not the quiet, brooding, but much nicer girl version of Sasuke that I thought you were."

Hinata scoffed. "Nice way to compliment lady, Naruto-kun."

"You're more bright, surprisingly sarcastic and not shy at all. You don't go smacking me for making a joke but actually laugh along with me." Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "You're fun to hang out with!"

"Anytime, Naruto-kun." Hinata just smiled. _Anytime._

* * *

><p>Hiashi knocked down the stack of documents on his desks. "What are you doing?"<p>

"What?" The person whined, flinching at Hiashi's volume.

"Your actions are uncalled for." Hiashi hissed. "You're the one who made the requirements, so why are you breaking them?"

"Rules are meant to be broken." The person flashed a smile his way.

"I don't like it when people don't take their word seriously." Hiashi harrumphed. "I might as well cancel this engagement if this keeps up."

Before the person could respond, there was a knock.

"Uh-oh," The person gave a bow to Hiashi. "I have to go."

Before Hiashi could protest, the person disappeared in leaves and wind.

"Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi sighed.

"Enter."

The person slid open the screen door and entered, sliding the door close behind him.

"What is it Neji?" Hiashi was glad that it wasn't any of the elders. He already had a lot of problems going on as is.

"Yes, well, I wanted to report that everyone is expressing their worries concerning Hinata-sama." Neji gave a polite bow.

"Do tell." Hiashi reached in his drawer and took out a bottle.

"We have been receiving reports that she has been spending time with Uzumaki Naruto lately." Neji could hear his uncle cough.

"Continue." Hiashi's voice was raspy.

"They detest the idea that Hinata is running around with Uzumaki Naruto when she is to be wed in just a few days." Neji dared to look up at his uncle to see his reaction. "Other branch members, including myself and a few main household members such as Kō worry of the outcome if the elders catch wind of what's going on."

"Hiashi-sama," Neji pushed himself to say more. "Hinata-sama is already with a fiancé, but she is acting as if she were a free woman. To the eyes of a Hyuuga, it's immoral and make her seem like a whor—!"

"Silence these ideas!" Hiashi somewhat slammed the bottle down on the table. "Thank you for the report. Rest assured, I surely will have a stern talk with Hinata."

* * *

><p>An angry mob of children later, Naruto and Hinata laughed, their backs leaned on the back wall of the Academy.<p>

Granted, both were out of breath.

This was what had happened:

_Finding out that Hinata had a love for cinnamon buns, Naruto dragged her to the vendor that had just made his way to the Academy where a handful of children eagerly waited for the cart to come to a stop, the paper money ready in their hands._

_Because he was more experienced and bigger, Naruto rushed to the vendor just in time for the cart to stop and ended up being in the front of the line._

_A few complaints rang out, but the old man who was pushing the cart and cooking the pastry just laughed, making an effort to calm the children down._

_"What does the soon to be Hokage wish to have?" He winked at Naruto, catching Hinata in his peripheral vision._

_"I want to buy all of the cinnamon buns, please." Naruto readily grabbed behind him for his wallet._

_"All?" The old man raised a brow, nervously looking at him and the patiently waiting children. "But—!"_

_"Naruto-kun, don't you think that buying all of the buns would be a wise decision?" Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously, eyeing the now impatient children, hungrily watching the buns heating. "I don't really want—!"_

_"Psshhh!" Naruto waved her off. "You didn't eat anything for breakfast!"_

_"Yes, but I think one or two buns would suffice." Hinata gave a shy smile. "I don't think it's necessary to buy all."_

_"I-I would listen to the young lady if I were you." The old man gulped._

_Stubborn as he was, Naruto just shook his head. "I want all, and that's final."_

_Sighing, the old man complied, placing multiple buns in multiple paper sacks._

_"Might as well give you the whole cart, boyo." He muttered._

_The children were finally catching on what was happening._

_"Hey!" A boy, not much younger than Konohamaru at the moment exclaimed, pointing his finger accusingly at Naruto. "That dumb looking guy is buying everything!"_

_"'Dumb looking'?" Naruto just mouthed the words, glancing at the children._

_"Get him!"_

_Naruto yelled out when a handful of children jumped on him, pushing him to the ground._

_"Naruto-kun!"_

_He could hear Hinata shout his name, but he couldn't see over the dust._

_"I told you didn't I, boyo." The old man sighed when he saw that his cinnamon buns were flying everywhere._

_Naruto cursed under his breath and he pushed himself up._

_"_Kage Bunshin!_"_

_Ten exact duplicates of Naruto appeared and began catching and gathering every one of the flying cinnamon buns._

_"You little snots have been naughty! You guys don't deserve any of this!" A clone sneered, pulling down the flesh under his eye as he stuck out his tongue._

_The children forgot about the actual Naruto who was dusting himself off._

_He ran up to Hinata, who looked shocked and amused at the scene in front of her and grabbed her sleeve, running the opposite direction where the children mobbed on his clones, dispelling them one by one by throwing rocks, kunais and shurikens at them._

_Naruto winced every time one dispelled._

_"Hey! You need to pay for all of these!" The old man shouted after him._

_Clicking his tongue in frustration, Naruto grabbed a few paper money and threw them behind him. "There you go old man! Sorry for the troubles."_

And so now, they were laughing and catching their breaths in the back of the Academy.

"Oh man, you didn't even get one bun!" Naruto realized.

"Oh, no, it's alright." Hinata sighed, finally catching her breath. "I'm not really hungry."

He just frowned. "Did your mother ever tell you it's bad to lie?"

Hinata's eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her face. "No, she spent most of my childhood sick in bed and died when I was five."

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" Naruto just rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't know."

"It's alright." Hinata looked him straight in the eye and smiled to prove that it was. "I shouldn't complain. I at least knew my mother."

Naruto gave a small smile. "Nah, it's alright. I know who my mum and dad are, and I'm proud to be their son."

"I'm sure they are also." Hinata felt relieved when she saw that he wasn't bothered at all by her comment.

"That's right!" Naruto slid down the wall and ended up sitting on the dirt floor, with his back against the wall. "I haven't told anybody."

"Anybody what?" Hinata mimicked him and she too was seated.

"My linage!" Naruto looked so excited. "Who my parents are!"

Hinata giggled. _He's such a boy._ "Care to tell?"

He stuck out his pinky.

Hinata just glanced at it curiously.

"Pinky promise you won't tell anybody?"

She laughed, hooking her own pinky with his. "Promise, Naruto-kun. And so that you know, I never break my promises."

"Aww, now you copied that from me, Hinata!" Naruto grinned. "Okay, so my parents are—!"

"Hey, isn't that Naruto and Hinata?"

A familiar voice interrupted.

Both the teens groaned when they looked to their right.

Interrupted!

Approaching them were Sakura, followed by a chained Sasuke, Ino side by side with a Chouji who was eagerly scarfing down a crepe.

"Hey you two!" Ino waved to them. "You guys on a date?"

She discretely winked at Hinata who shook her head.

"No." Hinata blushed a bit as she shook her head.

"We're just walking around and hanging out." Naruto agreed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Right, 'hanging out'. I see you still didn't grow any brains dobe."

"Says the one in chains Sasuke-teme!" Naruto spat back.

Sasuke just scoffed and shook his head lightly. "When am I getting out of this?"

"You deserve to be in chains, teme," Naruto grinned, pounding Sasuke's back. "But as soon as I'm Hokage, your butt's as free as can be to wreak havoc again!"

Sasuke just scoffed, a hint of smile found at the corner of his lips. "Count on it."

"That's no way to talk to Sasuke-kun, baka!" Sakura was ready to clonk the blonde on the head, but Hinata quickly grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Don't, Sakura."

Everyone froze, eyes gaped at Hinata.

There was an edge in her tone.

A killing intent.

"U-uh, well, we'll leave you two." Ino cut the coming awkward silence. "We have to go drop off this bad-boy back to his cell."

Hinata loosened her grip on Sakura's wrist as the pink haired girl rubbed it, lightly wincing.

"L-let's go!" Sakura yelled.

She ignored the dark haired girl as she walked away, pulling Sasuke's chains.

The Uchiha glanced over at the Hyuuga with new found interest. "Nice going, Hyuuga."

And much to Hinata's surprise, he smiled.

Ino gave a strained chuckle before she pulled Chouji and ran after Sakura. "See you around, Hinata."

Hinata let out her breath that she was holding.

Naruto just patted her back.

* * *

><p>(AN: As for Hinata's change in personality, well, it will be explained in the later chapters…I hope…)

Ooohhhh!

This is my New Years present to you guys, since I don't think I can update during The First day of 2012 'cause of Spring Cleaning and whatnots.

The Holidays' (Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukah, Posada, or celebration of those sorts) chapter was the previous.

Happy (Early) New Years guys!

Hope for another great year for all!

And most of all: Stay safe wherever you are!

Enjoy!

:D

**7/13/12: **Edit.


	5. Enter: Pasts And Blockades

**Unexpected Outcomes From You To Me**

Ch. 5** "**Enter: Pasts And Blockades.**"**

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"So you were saying?" Hinata cut the silence.<p>

They had decided to leave the Academy grounds and began to walk where their feet led them.

"Huh?" Naruto broke his attention from the rock he was busily kicking. The event concerning Sakura still bothered him.

"About your parents." Hinata looked down at the rock Naruto just stopped kicking. "You were going to tell me about them."

She knew he was bothered.

He knew she was down, so he just talked.

"Oh right, well here goes. My dad was the strongest shinobi alive. Everyone feared and respected him. Even Ero-sennin. I heard he even intimidated you dad. (Hinata smirked at this.) He's a hero to everyone. Even enemies of Konoha respect him." Naruto rolled up his jacket sleeves. "People say that we look so much alike, but my mum and dad say that I look more like my mum. I just inherited my dad's hair and eyes."

"Don't tell me!" Hinata gasped, her eyes darting at the stone monuments on the canyon side. "Your father is the Fourth?"

"Yeah." Naruto followed her eyes and stared at his father's face. "And soon, my face is gonna join his up there!"

Hinata chuckled at his carefree attitude. _Good, he's no longer bothered. _"And your mother?"

"My mum," Naruto's face softened. "She's so beautiful. Back in her home village, she was like a princess. She was a strong kunoichi. All guys were afraid of her because she was not afraid to beat them up."

"Kind of like Sakura." Hinata mumbled.

"No, nothing like Sakura." Naruto glared at the ground. "My mum, she only hits when she's the one being insulted. Her red hair is longer than yours and as equally silky. We're a lot alike. We both like to insult those that we care about and have our own catch phrase."

"Catch phrase?" Hinata raised a brow.

She liked watching and hearing Naruto talk like this. It was soothing and she made sure the emotion he felt was in synch with hers.

"If you haven't noticed by now," Naruto scoffed, giving her a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "I say 'dattebayo' at the very end of my sentences and she says 'dattebane'."

"Oh, that's a catch phrase?" Hinata smiled. "I thought it was just the way you talked. You do look like a foreigner."

"Har har." Naruto ran his thumb under his nose. "A hot foreigner that you can't keep your eyes off of!"

Hinata's breath caught as she choked, her face heating up. "Th-th-that's—!"

"I was only kidding! What's wrong? You've been stuttering a lot lately." Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't mean it."

Disappointment flooded Hinata. "O-oh, of course y-you didn't."

She down casted her eyes and looked at her feet. _I wonder if he actually did forget about my confession._

"If you're parents were such important figures—?" Hinata slowly asked, carefully picking her words in order to not insult him.

"Why was I treated the way I was?" Naruto finished it for her.

"Y-yes." Hinata came back to her habit of twiddling with her fingers.

"I guess people didn't see me the way my dad wanted to everyone to view me. Plus, if they knew my linage, they would be just respecting me out of whim. I don't want false emotions towards me. That is why in the land of Iron, when Sakura con—." He trailed off.

Hinata frowned slightly. _When Sakura what?_

Naruto cleared his throat a bit before continuing his previous topic.

"I also would've been targeted frequently, considering that I am the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan." Naruto shrugged. "But I guess it was better this way than the alternative. If it was the other way around, I wouldn't be telling you any of this."

"Wh-why not?" Hinata's breath hitched.

"Because it would be hard to know who to trust if everyone is just acting." Naruto grinned. "But enough about me, it's your turn to talk about yourself."

"M-myself? But my life's uninteresting." Hinata said in one breath. "Just a normal girl's life."

"Really? No skeletons in the closet?" Naruto halted by the bridge that connected the training grounds to the hot springs. "None at all?"

"Besides me being neglected for half of my life? Nope; nothing." Hinata crossed her arms on the wooden railing and placed her head down, gazing at the water rippling in the wind.

"You were neglected?" Naruto jumped up and sat on the railing, gazing down at the navy haired Hyuuga.

He couldn't see her face.

"A few months after my mother died, I was kidnapped by Kumo nin in order to obtain the Byakugan. Kō, my guardian found me and killed him. Kumo was angered and demanded for my father's eyes in exchange for them to not starting a war. My uncle, Neji's father, went in my father's stead."

"Is that why Neji—?" Naruto felt like he shouldn't be hearing any of this.

"Yes." Hinata tightened her hold on her forearm. "Neji and my father blamed me for that incident. For being so weak and not one fit to be a shinobi. So he gave me away to Kurenai, not that it's a bad thing, but afterwards, he wanted nothing to do with me."

"That's not true." Naruto shook his head violently. "You're not weak! It wasn't your fault. You were just a little girl."

"That's no excuse."

"Hey, don't bag on yourself." Naruto nudged her and patted the top of her head. "And it's good that you're caring. At least you're not a heartless bastard who takes pleasure in killing fellow shinobi during missions that have battles."

"Geez, Naruto-kun." Hinata lifted her head and looked up to him. "You sure do have a way to make people feel better."

"I try!" He jumped off of the rail. "Now come on, let's not mope around and continue our fun-packed agenda."

"U-um, it's getting a bit late." Hinata looked warily at the descending sun in the sky.

"O-oh, already? Well, then I guess I can walk you home." Naruto looked a bit disheartened.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Hinata went to go stand by him. "Want me to make you that ramen tonight? Considering that we didn't even bother to eat anything, except for when you got children angry?"

"Would you?" His blue eyes twinkled with expectancy.

"Come on, so we can have time to eat it." Hinata pushed him towards the direction of the Hyuuga Compound.

"Seriously, Hinata?" Naruto weighed himself down. "Can't you push any slower? Time's a wasting!"

With that, Hinata stepped aside and let Naruto stumble back, just in time for him to catch himself before his head collided with the pavement and cracked his head open.

Hinata took this opportunity to run.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled after her.

"For being a Sasuke!" She laughed as she channeled chakra to her feet, increasing her speed, outrunning Naruto.

Giving herself enough time for her tears to dry just before Naruto caught up with her.

She heard him give a strained laugh.

* * *

><p>Neji heard the happy shriek nearing closer and closer to the main gate of the Hyuuga compound. His shift of guarding the gate was soon coming to an end and then he was free to do whatever he pleased.<p>

"Neji, let me take over."

The voice startled him and Neji jumped, twisting around only to see it was his uncle. His uncle was obviously masking his chakra signature. He looked at him suspiciously.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji gave a bow. "It's alright. I only have a matter of minutes of this shift left."

"I'm taking over Neji." Hiashi sternly stared at his pearly eyes. "Tenten-san has been waiting too long."

Neji was baffled but then understood when the figures neared the gate.

He recognized the chakra signatures.

"Very well, Hiashi-sama." Neji nodded. "I will be off to my dinner with Tenten."

"Tell her I say, 'hello'." Hiashi faced the gate and waited for it to open.

_Here goes._ He took a deep breath.

Neji was now out of sight, but Hiashi knew he was hiding behind one of the bushes, awaiting the fate that his cousin was about to receive.

The gate creaked open and came in a figure.

Hiashi knew this was Hinata, but the next one entering was one he wasn't expecting to see.

Uzumaki Naruto came up behind her inside the compound.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, nervously looking around.

"It's fine Naruto-kun, you chickening out?"

Hiashi blinked. There was no way this was his daughter. This Hinata was more outspoken and sounded more confident.

He knew that his Hinata had grown up and changed, but not this much!

It hurt inside to think that Hinata would be hiding anything from him, her father! Granted, he did ignore her as she grew up.

"Yeah—No! I am not chickening out!" Naruto said much too loudly, only for him to be shushed by Hinata.

"Well then, we have to hurry, or else we won't be able to do it because anyone catching us would just stop us." Hinata hissed, glancing around nervously.

Hiashi's trained ears could hear her increasing heartbeat.

_Oh no! Not my daughter you will not!_

(A/N: Just so we can be on the same page, Hiashi thinks they're gonna do the hanky-panky, to be frank.)

It was then that he chose to make himself known.

"And what is it that you two are supposed to do?"

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin while Naruto froze.

"I repeat." Hiashi glared at the Kyuubi host. "What is it that you two are supposed to do?"

"Ah! F-father!" Hinata gulped. "Good evening. Naruto-kun and I were just headed to the kitchen to make ramen."

"No you're not. You, boy!" Hiashi pointed to Naruto.

"M-me?" Naruto's eyes darted from left to right, as if seeming to find an escape route. "What about me?"

"Get out."

"Father!" Hinata frowned. "That is no way to talk to a friend of mine!"

"Don't make me repeat myself boy." Hiashi's Byakugan slowly activated. "Get out. Now."

Naruto shivered as Hinata tensed, clenching her hand.

"U-uh, see you later Hinata. We'll do ramen some other time! Bye!" With that, Naruto jumped on a house roof and into the night.

* * *

><p>Hinata was furious. "Why did you do that?"<p>

"What are you doing, Hinata?" Hiashi growled. "You are an engaged woman! You can't go around affiliating with males! Do you know what they will think of you?"

"Let them think!" Hinata yelled. "I never agreed to this engagement in the first place!"

"Do not talk to me in that tone young lady!" Hiashi shouted. "The agreement has already been signed and decided. No more turning back."

"Oh yes, all for the clan's well being." Hinata gave a bitter laugh. "Fine. I'll do it your way. But take notice that through it all I will be cursing the clan daily as I live my life out."

"Stop being so irrational." Hiashi shook his head. "I did not bring you up to act this way."

"That's just it! You never brought me up."

She knew that was the landing blow because Hiashi closed his mouth, lips becoming a firm line.

Hinata faced away from her father. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will be heading to my room."

Hiashi could only watch as his daughter made her way to her room, stunned by her display of guts.

She paused and looked at him from behind her shoulder.

"Oh and Father, I will continue seeing Naruto-kun." Hinata said the last part softly. "But don't worry, we're not courting each other or anything. It's just teammates trying to become friends"

* * *

><p>Welcome year 2012~!<p>

Happy New Years Everybody~! {And A Happy Birthday to Guy-Sens}

(Happy Belated to Miss "A place in the sun" or "Sunny place" {Hinata} "towards the sun" {Hyuuga})

Well, yeah, Hinata was a bit OOC, but every shy girl, there's a rash one waiting to be freed from within.

Plus, everyone has their snapping point.

It's a wonder to me that Hinata hasn't really snapped, not counting the time she stood up for Naruto against Pein.

Well, thanks for reading!

:P


	6. Riding The Current

**Unexpected Outcomes From You To Me**

Ch. 6** "**Riding The Current.**"**

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"That was an interesting display, sister."<p>

Hanabi stood there with her arms crossed as she leaned on the door frame.

"How are you today, Hanabi?" Hinata sighed exhaustedly.

"A tray with dinner is on its way." Hanabi shook her head, uncrossing her arms as she strode over to Hinata, who immediately fell in bed as soon as she reached her bedroom. "I swear, your stomach can be heard all the way from Suna."

Hinata smiled and patted her sister's cheeks. "What would I do without you?"

"Stay weak and shy?" Hanabi scoffed. "Duh, where do you think your sudden development of sarcasm and superb sense of humor came from? I swear, if I didn't break and push you around, you would be your hopeless self that is stepped on and taken advantage of."

"And for that, I'm grateful." Hinata giggled when Hanabi just cleared her throat and looked away.

"Hanabi-sama?" A knock came from the screen door. "The tray you requested for is here."

"Leave it on the floor by the door, Yuki." Hinata called out. "Thank you."

"Oh! Good evening, Hinata-sama." The shadow bowed. "If you may need anything—."

"It's fine, Yuki." Hinata walked over the screen door and opened it, startling the young woman behind it. "You are dismissed to be anywhere. If anyone asks, I gave you permission."

"But if you still need anything at all, let me know." Yuki gave a grateful nod to Hinata. "Hinata-sama."

"Alright then."

Hinata bended down and got the covered tray and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

"You're too nice." Hanabi shook her head once Hinata was facing her direction.

"Well, you never get anywhere by being a jerk." Hinata winked. "Especially with Kono—."

"So!" Hanabi interjected, her cheeks pink. "You and Naruto, huh?"

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata's face flushed.

"Serves you for bringing _him_ up!" Hanabi said through clenched teeth.

"Fair enough." Hinata placed the tray on the floor and sat on her legs in front of it. "What about us?"

"You guys seem like a couple." Hanabi shrugged. "That and I overheard Ino talking about your date to Tenten on the way to the Hokage's."

"What else did you hear?" Hinata lifted the cover and her mouth immediately began to water. It was an array of stirred-fried string beans and bell peppers with some meat prepared in the same manner of a brisket. She began eating the stir-fried vegetables, dipping them in soy sauce once in a while.

"How you fended off that abnormally colored haired girl from abusing him and how she was so angry she created another dent in the training grounds deep enough for a pool to be made if it rains." Hanabi laughed. "I wish I could've seen that."

"Sakura did that?" Hinata lost her handling and the chopsticks' hold on the fried bell pepper slipped, causing the vegetable to dunk into the dark salty liquid.

"I wasn't sure to take Ino's word for it, but I did go to the training ground and saw it was obviously damaged." Hanabi flopped on Hinata's bed. "And guess what I saw on my way home?"

The way Hanabi said it in a sing-song manner made Hinata not want to know, but curiosity got the better of her. "What?"

Hanabi rolled over so she was lying on her stomach as she looked straight at her sister, a coy smile planted on her face. "You and Naruto walking hand in hand to the Spring Bridge."

Hinata tensed. "What else did you see?"

"Nothing." Hanabi did a gesture that seemed as if she were shrugging. "I left as soon as you were feeling light-headed or something, when you put your head down."

"Did you hear us?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Hanabi twirled her brown locks as she dared her sister.

"Did you or did you not hear us?" Hinata gave a slight glare, her heart thumping.

Hanabi raised a brow and smirked. "Why, sister? Did you say something you wanted to be private? A confession, perhaps?"

"No, I could never do that." Hinata looked sullenly at the tray of food, suddenly losing her appetite. "I'm going to get married remember?"

"Yeah, so?" Hanabi snorted. "That doesn't mean you can't confess!"

"I don't—!"

"Look, just confess! Maybe he loves you too and will interrupt the wedding, whisking you and running away so you guys can elope or something." Hanabi grabbed a string bean.

"Hanabi!" Hinata's cheeks flared. "No way would such a thing happen!"

"You never know!" Hanabi winked, taking a bite on the green string bean.

* * *

><p>The mysterious person inched closer to the door opened ajar.<p>

"There you are."

He jumped and whirled, a kunai ready in his hand, ready to attack whoever was behind him. "Oh, Hiashi-sama, it's just you."

Hiashi merely looked at him, his face void of emotion, sparing the raised brows. "What are you doing here? And outside my daughter's room?"

Hiashi seethed, ready to activate his Byakugan and Jyuuken the pulp out of this guy.

"My tolerance is wearing thin." Hiashi hissed, mentally counting to ten in his head to calm himself down.

The person frowned. "Sorry."

"Now what did you want to discuss?" Hiashi eyed the kunai in his hand.

"Oh right," The person placed the kunai back on the pouch by his side. "Well, I was wondering if you could move the wedding to the twenty-first."

"But that's just a mere seven days from now!" Hiashi grimaced.

"It's but six days away from her actual birthday." The person reasoned. "Plus, I want to be married before that _thing_ happens to avoid crazed,um, well, girls."

"When is it?" Hiashi's eyes twitched. _I cannot believe this is for personal reasons._

"The three days before the wedding was planned. On the twenty-third."

"That's too soon." Hiashi officially disliked this person. _I can bet he angered the Council and made them retaliate with this adjustment. Those thick brained senile fools._

"The sooner, the better." The person shrugged. "You wished for reformation in this clan, yes?"

"Yes." Hiashi muttered.

"Then the sooner the wedding, the sooner the reformation." The person nodded.

Hiashi just grumbled.

"Glad we've come into an agreement." The person turned back around.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip.<strong>

Naruto awoke to the sound of urgent rapping on his front door.

He yawned and groggily sat up, glancing at the clock.

7 A.M.

He groaned as he stood up, glaring at the clock.

"Who in their right minds would be awake in this hour?" He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

The knock came again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh, calm down!" He yelled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he made his way to the door.

He yanked open the door as soon as he unlocked it and hissed at the sunlight, closing his eyes tight.

"Oh, my!" A voice squeaked, then followed by the clearing of the throat. "U-um, I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Naruto peeked through one eye and was met by a pink faced Hinata, her hand in front of her lips as she looked down to her feet. She was holding a plastic bag and he could see greens sticking out.

"Oh! Hinata-chan! What are you doing here with vegetables?" Naruto stepped aside. "Haven't seen you in like four days! Coming back from the dead, huh?"

Hinata's head snapped attention and looked at him, eyes widened a bit. "Ch-ch-ch-cha—!"

"Cha?" Naruto raised his brows. "You're stuttering."

Hinata shut her eyes. "I-it's just th-that y-you c-c-called me—!"

Naruto shivered when he felt the breeze come in. "Brr! Come in. You must be cold."

"I-I—u-um, okay." Hinata stopped herself from fumbling over words.

She entered and was instantly met with warmth, making her smile.

Naruto closed the door after she got in. "So what are you doing here?"

"U-um, for yesterday, I-I-I m-mean, I apologize for the other day!" Hinata inwardly groaned. "My f-father—!"

"No, it's okay." Naruto gave a light chuckle. "That was just three days ago."

"A-anyway, I promised that I was going to make ramen for you that night, but w-we were rudely interrupted. I'm sorry for not coming any sooner but I had to prepare for the wedding and what not." Hinata raised her right hand that was carrying the plastic bag. "So, mind if I make you some right now?"

"Awesome! I don't mind." Naruto grinned. "I'm just glad that I won't be eating toast!"

"U-um Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmn?" Naruto felt as if he was taking a look of the past.

Hinata was there in front of him, her fingers twiddling as she nervously squirmed, trying so hard not to meet his eye.

"P-p-pants."

"What?" Naruto looked at the bag in her hands. "You brought me pants? But I can see those are vegetables in there?"

"N-no," Hinata looked away as she pointed at him. "Y-you h-have no pants o-on."

"I don't have—!" Naruto looked down at his midsection and saw that he only wore his lucky boxers with the design of a chibi frog eating ramen. "Ahhh! Sorry! Gotta run and get changed!"

Hinata felt the gust of wind from the sudden rush of Naruto towards his bedroom.

"U-um, Naruto-kun, where's the kitchen?" Hinata stood there awkwardly admiring the apartment.

"To your left!" Naruto shouted. "Sorry for the mess! I haven't really gotten the time to clean up because of missions and the preparation courses required for me to be Hokage, plus the crap about Sasuke's outcome. Y'know, the usual routine now."

She just shook her head and laughed, heading to the kitchen, setting down the bag on his small kitchen table.

"He's hopeless." She rolled up her sleeves and immediately got out the vegetables, thoroughly washing and cutting them in the time that Naruto was gone putting on pants.

When he returned, she already had the broth finished, seasoning and vegetables already done.

"Mmn, something smells good!" Naruto startled her. "I bet it's gonna taste even better!"

Hinata mentally kicked herself. "U-um, I sure hope so."

"Need any help?" Naruto grinned, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the middle of the kitchen table. Before he took a bite, he halted. "Wait, since when did I have a bowl of fruit in my kitchen?"

"Since I put them there." Hinata smiled. "You really need to have a variety of foods in your home Naruto-kun. It's not healthy just having bread, milk and instant ramen in your pantry and fridge. You'll get sick."

"Hey, I managed to live off of that since I was seven." Naruto took a big bite of the fruit and let it set in his mouth, savoring the sweet juice. "Nice apple."

"Oh, right." Hinata shamefully tore her gaze from him.

"It's nothing." Naruto took another bite. "At least now, it's different. That's what counts, right?"

Hinata willed herself to look back at him and was filled with relief when she saw that there was a grin on his face. "You wouldn't mind if I bring your groceries for you from now on?"

"No!" He practically shouted, making Hinata flinch a bit. "Don't do that!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean it that way!" Hinata was horrified at herself. _What was I thinking? Telling him that in such manner?_

"It's fine." Naruto heaved a sigh. "I just don't want you to be going your way and add me to your probably busy routine."

"Busy?" Hinata frowned. "All I've been doing is getting measured and being forced to attend the required class on etiquettes and such as preparation for the wedding."

"It's nothing." Naruto patted her hand. "So, are you gonna finish making that delicious ramen?"

Hinata jumped to action. "I completely forgot about that!"

Naruto just smiled as he watched her rush to complete the meal. She grabbed the bowl that was already handy near her and placed the contents in them.

It then faltered, but then automatically came back on when Hinata whirled around to face him.

"Here," In her hands was a bowl of steaming ramen. "I'm sorry for the presentation."

"It doesn't matter." Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks on the table and dug in, twirling them around to grab hold of the noodles. "Just as long as it taste awesome, then the look doesn't count for squat! Itadakimasu!"

Hinata waited in anticipation for any remarks he was to make.

He stopped slurping and chewed the noodles, a thoughtful look planted on his face. "Hmmn."

"Well?" Hinata's heart quickened.

"It's good." He gulped, placing the chopsticks down.

"Just good?" She felt herself deflate and filled with disappointment.

"Hmmn." Naruto just smiled. "Nah, it's the best I've had so far!"

With that said, he grabbed the bowl and quickly gobbled down the food, Hinata just gaping at him.

Once he was done, he placed the bowl down, gave a loud and satisfied sigh, a big grin on his face. "Best breakfast ever!"

"Glad you think so." Hinata patted her own hand for reassurance. "Any—wait, is that a bonsai tree?"

"Hmmn?" Naruto strained his neck towards where Hinata's eyes looked.

It was near the windowsill, basking in the sunlight, looking ever so green.

"Yeah, it is, you don't remember it?" Naruto smiled, standing and gathering his dishes.

"It can't be the same one!" Hinata recalled the time when she had given Naruto a sapling that was to grow into a bonsai on his return. She hadn't expected that he would still have it, much less, let it grow abundantly. "That was years ago!"

"Oh come on, it was only three years." Naruto placed the dishes in the sink and began to wash them. "Boni-chan grew since then."

Hinata giggled. "You named it?"

Naruto reddened. "Is that a problem? So what if I named it?"

"No it isn't." Hinata walked over towards it and touched the branched that extended. "You should trim it up before it turns out looking like a small shrub."

"I've been meaning to do that." Naruto closed the faucet and shook his hands. "But I never had time. And I'm afraid I don't have time tomorrow either."

"Oh, why not?" Her hands stopped stroking the branches.

"The elders want to send me to a convention to Kumo as a last evaluation to see if I really am fit to be Hokage." Naruto grumbled. "It's going to be a pain, but after that, becoming Hokage is a go!"

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun." Hinata faced him and smiled.

"By then, I think I can make it to your wedding, the convention's gonna last a week, and I'll be back by next Sunday." Naruto winked. "Then we'll see if you are going to marry a lard!"

"Yeah." Hinata simply said, her voice trailing off as her gaze shifted to the floor.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Naruto's light mood immediately vanished. "What happened this time?"

"I really wish you were to attend the wedding." Hinata shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto frowned. "I'm going to attend it."

Hinata bit the inside of her cheeks. "You won't be able to."

"It's on Monday the twenty-sixth, right? I'm gonna come back on Sunday at the latest!" His brows crinkled. "I can make it!"

"No, you can't." Hinata looked away from him, her hands going limp to her sides.

"Are you forbidding me to?" Naruto clenched his hands. "Is that it?"

"Tell me, which one would you rather do, attend or finalize your position as Hokage?" Hinata's lips trembled.

"Both!" Naruto nearly shouted without thought. "So tell me, why can I not attend?"

"It's this Wednesday."

"What?" Naruto halted. "Wasn't it on Monday? I was positive it was—."

"It was on next Monday," Hinata could feel the tears fall. "But the suitor requested it to be moved on to this Wednesday. The elders of Hyuuga eagerly accepted his request because they are readily waiting for my departing from the clan."

"I'll go to yours."

"No! I can't possibly ask that of you!" Hinata yelled. "Being Hokage is your dream! I can't ask you to pass it up just because you want to see me off."

Naruto stayed silent.

"As much as I w-want you there, I cannot just let you pass up your dream." Hinata hiccupped.

Naruto looked away. "I'm sure Tsunade-baa-chan can make some arrangements so that I can skip the couple days. It's going to be your special day, and I want to be there."

"Special?" Hinata bitterly laughed. "There's nothing special about that day. I'm being married off to some weirdo rich guy that I don't even know so we can benefit the Hyuuga clan and so that I won't be in the way of the elders. It's not special at all."

"Heh." Hinata furiously wiped her tears with a balled fist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—."

She was silenced when Naruto grabbed her wrist and they ran out of the apartment. "We're going to the Hokage."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" Tsunade slammed her hands down on the table in front of her. "You will likely spark an international war by sending in clones to the convention. Why don't you do a vise versa?"<p>

"Because then it would just simply be rude to Hinata-chan!" Naruto whined. "Come on baa-chan! Cut me some slack!"

"It's not my decision to make. I know your intentions are good, and I apologize to you, Hinata, but you just can't." Tsunade opened a drawer and took out a bottle of sake, muttering, "Two weeks sober and this is what makes me cave in."

"They won't know it's a clone." Naruto reasoned. "All I'm going to have to do is listen to the old people giving pointers on being Hokage, not like I haven't heard them already."

"Do you want a war?" Tsunade snapped, pulling on the cork with little success. "Anyway, Hinata, you have been silent since you came here. Mind if you tell us your opinion in this matter. It does concern you."

Hinata peered at Naruto, who turned his attention towards her. "I opt that Naruto attend the convention and not be allowed to the wedding."

"What?" Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders. "No, you can't do that!"

"I just can't let you throw away your lifelong dream just because of a wedding." Hinata gave a small smile. "I hope you understand."

Naruto let go of her and looked at the floor. "You became—you're one of my precious people. I just can't abandon you in your horrible moments."

"Thank you." Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. "And as much as I don't want to, I'll endure."

"And if you even dare to send clone in your stead, Uzumaki Naruto, you will regret making that decision." Tsunade was successful in taking the cork off and took a swig from the bottle.

"Fine." Naruto walked towards the door, opening it. He stepped out into the hallway and turned, grabbing the knob to close it. "Then I won't become Hokage."

He closed the door on the two shocked faces of Hinata and Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Holy shiznits.<p>

I haven't updated in a while!

Harros peoples of the internet! I'm back from my overseas trip as well as the crazed midterms.

And so, here I presented you my specialty of bi-polar chapters.

Anyway…

Next chapter might be the end. I know it's like I'm rushing it, and to be candid, I am. So yeah…

Hurrahs!

Thanks for reading!

Thoughts are appreciated!

:))


	7. Seper—Prepar—ation

**Unexpected Outcomes From You To Me**

Ch. 7** "**Seper—Prepar—ation.**"**

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Then I won't become Hokage<em>."

Hinata closed her eyes as she let herself be lulled to the sound of rushed footsteps just outside her bedroom. She felt that she was not herself ever since Naruto had said that.

Though the quote had been negative, she couldn't help but feel happy.

Happy that she knew he thought of her well being.

But of course, she couldn't be selfish and let Naruto waste his dream just to attend the wedding she didn't want to have, so she had ordered any Hyuuga who caught sight of the blonde to capture him and send him over to the Hokage. Tsunade did the same and ordered the ANBU to go and capture the boy.

Just a few minutes after the order was given, the ANBU came back with an unconscious Naruto. Hinata witnessed Tsunade stab Naruto to prove he was not a clone before she healed up the inflicted wound.

She was saddened that he couldn't make it to the wedding, her hopes high for the possibility he would stop it. But it was for the best for him. It wasn't fair that he would have to give up all that he had worked for just to make sure he attended.

In addition to things, Hinata felt that she owed her life to him once more. Not only did his smile save her but also she couldn't just disregard the past week of him trying to make this transition not as awful as it would've been if he wasn't there for her.

If not, this past week made her fall in love even more with her precious Naruto. After many years of trying, she had made a friend with him only for it to be stripped away once she was bound to the mysterious man that was going to wait for her at the altar.

Hinata sighed and opened her eyes, staring straight at her ceiling. _Right now, Naruto should be awake and find himself in Suna for the convention. What had to be done was done. I just hope he's not angry at me._

A knock on her room door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hinata-sama, time for you to get ready."

Hinata felt the need to not budge from her spot and simply stared at the door, as if she could will up a barrier so that she may be isolated.

There came another round of knocks, much more urgent than the previous.

"Come on, Hinata-sama, we have but an approximate of one hour before the ceremony."

It was a desperate plea.

She willed herself to stand up and walk the distance to her door. She opened it with her face void of emotion as she faced Neji, who stood by the doorway with a handful of older women behind him.

"Yes?" She gave a curt smile, but to the ones outside it looked like any other smile she flashed their way when she passed by them, except to Neji and another woman in the bunch. "What is it?"

"Today's the big day." Neji forced upon a smile to try and make his cousin drop the emotionless act, but Hinata merely stared at him. "Hiruka, Otowa, Ishou, Mari and Kia are here to prepare you."

Without saying a word, she stepped aside and let the older women flood into her room before she went and sat down on the chair that they had placed in the center of her room.

"If you can," Neji frowned. "Please stop this nonsense. This is only going to add to the long list of reasons for the elders."

"What is, Neji-nii?" Her eyes met his as she ignored the ladies that were at work with her hair. "Do pray tell what nonsense is going on?"

"Pardon me then," Neji looked away, getting quite uncomfortable with her gaze. "Hiashi-sama will be here within an hour."

Hinata didn't say anything.

Neji sighed and left her alone with the other women, closing the door behind him. _What a numbskull she turned out to be._

* * *

><p>"Everything is all set then?" The person steadied his bow tie, loosening it up a bit.<p>

Hiashi heaved, feeling the urge for happy hour. "They're all here, elders, council, civilians, and the whole village of Konohagakure."

"And they don't suspect a thing?" The man paused, peering at Hiashi through the mirror in front of him.

Hiashi met the gaze and grumbled. "Why would you go through all this trouble for this? You could've have just pronounced it loudly rather than doing it behind the shadows like cockroaches."

The man chuckled, continuing on working at his bow tie. "Oh, you know very well why I can't do that. After all, things are more worth it if you work hard for it."

"Work hard my foot. All you did was disgui—." Hiashi muttered.

"What was that?" The man finally finished and turned to face Hiashi.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Nothing."

"Very well then!" He smiled, walking towards the man and patted his father-in-law's shoulder. "Now we have to quit pussyfooting and get a move on. We have a wedding to attend to."

"Must you go out looking like _that_?" Hiashi turned around on his heel sharply.

"It behooves you, dear sir," The man laughed. "To not judge people's appearances."

* * *

><p>Hinata endured the next hour of women tending to her, making her look primed and proper for the occasion that was going to be held in a few minutes.<p>

"One more pat," Ishou mumbled, her nasty habit of sticking her out when in concentration happened as she patted the left cheek of Hinata. "And there, you are done, Hinata-sama."

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the women were done coating her face with make-up, pulling on her hair in an effort to style it, and had her in her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful, Hinata-sama." The youngest of the group made an effort to change the mood of the soon to be married heiress.

Hinata gave a small smile, the first sign of emotion she showed since the past hour. "Thank you, Kia-san."

"Bah, ungrateful creature. Only thanking the one who did the least of all things."

It was the faintest of whispers but Hinata heard it. Kia stood there awkwardly, not knowing what else to do since Hinata's smile quickly left.

"I believe you are all done here." She simply said, giving them a polite bow. "Thank you for your time and effort."

Kia replied with a bow.

The older women rolled their eyes. One of them scoffed. "Drama queen, making a big deal out of nothing."

Hinata decided to ignore the comment, not wanting to put herself in an even worse mood than she already was in.

Seeing that Hinata was not going to do anything about the comment, the older women simply put on a haughty smile. They all walked to the door and opened it, revealing an angry Ino accompanied by Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and surprisingly, Ayame, about to knock on the door.

Seeing the fury of the women, the ones who tended to Hinata quickly left.

"And here I was thinking that this was just yet another political wedding, though I don't approve of that either, and on my way here I overhear senile bastards talking about doing this just to get rid of you?" Ino barged into her room with the rest uneasily following after her. "You can't seriously go through with this!"

"Ino, calm down." Tenten shook her head.

Hinata raised her chin up, standing firm. "I have to do what I have to."

Temari sighed, "C'mon Blondie, there's no way around this."

"Yeah Ino, we can't really do anything about this. This matter is out of our hands. It's a crime to meddle with clan affairs, remember?" Sakura patted her friend on the back lightly.

"Screw the laws," Ino huffed. "Ninjas defy the law of human nature, therefore we are bound by none."

Temari was going to open her mouth and counter what Ino had just said but a look and a slight shake of head from Tenten stopped her.

"Hinata, is this really what you want to do?" Ayame walked towards the girl in the wedding dress.

"It's this or the humiliation of me and my family. And you have no idea how humiliation is dealt by the elders of the Hyuuga clan and how much that would mean to the face of me, Neji, Hanabi and my father." Hinata glared at them. "What choice do I have?"

"So this is all about keeping face?" Tenten grimaced now.

"You guys wouldn't understand." Hinata shook her head. "There's more to it."

"Right," Ino barred her teeth."We come from clans too. Spare the cr—."

"But not from the Hyuuga."

They all turned to see Hanabi by the door way, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "You guys better go find your seats; the stupid thing is going to start in a few more minutes."

Before anybody could protest, they caught sight of somebody else behind the little girl.

"You heard her," Hiashi stepped up from behind her. "Go."

The girls walked out of the room, not wanting to argue with the head of the clan.

A silence fell between the three family members after the girls were out of hearing range.

Hanabi cleared her throat before she turned around and headed to the main compound center where the event was being held. "I'll be going ahead."

Hinata watched Hanabi struggle over to the area in shoes that she knew was uncomfortable for her sister.

"Hinata."

She snapped her attention to her father and saw that he had his arm held out.

"Come on, so we can get this over with."

Without saying anything, Hinata hooked arms with her father as they followed Hanabi's suit.

* * *

><p>As they got closer, Hinata could see that it was packed. Many heads immediately turned around to face her. She gulped as she calmed her nerves.<p>

There was an aisle between the rows and columns of the chairs, marked by scattered lavender petals that reached all the way to the main gate. There at the center of it stood a man that looked a lot like the Daimyo, with a man in front of him, his back towards her.

She felt the pang of disappointment when she didn't see blonde.

_Of course, you didn't think it would've been Naruto at that end, did you?_

To add on to things, he was heavy set. She might as well be marrying Chouji way before he lost some of the weight. This guy may be even heavier.

She couldn't help but smile despite her situation. _I guess I am getting married to a fat lard after all, Naruto. Hopefully he isn't old._

Hiashi pulled her a tad inches closer as they neared the area where many people were seated. He leaned down a bit and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful. Just like your mother."

Hinata felt the urge to let go of her father and run away, but she prevented herself from doing so. Instead she closed her eyes as she let her father lead her towards the end of the marked path.

* * *

><p>"Where's Naruto?" Sakura grumbled as she saw that Hinata closed her eyes and took deep breathes as she walked towards the man standing just in front of the gate.<p>

She, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Ayame barely made it to their seats when the Hyuuga elders declared that the wedding was going to start.

Sakura's eyes flickered to the old people seated at the side, all of them holding arrogant faces. To the side across and opposite to them sat the pig-headed council members, exempting a few.

"He's in a mandatory convention of the Kages in Suna, I believe." Sasuke answered her in a hushed tone.

Two days ago he had been set free with no charges but was put under strict supervision, all thanks to Naruto.

_That explains why Tsunade isn't here._ Sakura eased in the chair.

It was when she caught sight of Temari that she bolted upright once again.

"If there is a convention of the Kages, shouldn't Temari be by the side of Gaara?" Sakura raised her brows in confusion.

"She's on leave from active duties." Ino nudged her, giving her a wink.

Before Sakura could say anything more, an angered clear of the throat was heard behind them. They turned to see who the rude person may be and saw that it was Neji.

"Please be quiet, it's beginning."

* * *

><p>Hinata took one final breath as she felt the arms of her father slip from hers.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes and felt her hands be held by another person. Startled, she looked to her right and instantly fought the need to cry.

Her groom was not what she had expected. Not only was he fat, but he was obviously too old for her. He looked like he was in his mid thirties. When he smiled, she could instantly tell that some of the teeth were false. If she were to look more closely, he was wearing a wig that was on backwards and not fitted properly. Some of his bald head was showing in the front. What she found funny was that he looked like a fat version of Rock Lee, minus the huge brows and wide eyes.

_No wonder he kept his back to the audience._ Her mind laughed at her predicament. _Life just keeps getting better and better for you now, isn't it?_

Behind her, she could hear some escaped giggles before they were silenced by a harsh shush or by the glare of her father that she knew was being given.

Hinata's hands shook as she forced herself not to pull back as the man brought the hand to his mouth, giving it a small peck.

"It's a pleasure to finally see you." He gave a wink. "Might I say you look rather dashing."

Hinata wanted to gag, but she mustered all she had to give a weak and shaky smile.

"Now let's begin."

* * *

><p>Hanabi looked as if she was sucking on a really sour candy with the face that she had on. He eyes constantly flickered from her sister to the gate.<p>

_Oh Kami, please, please, please, at least give Hinata some fortune._ Hanabi prayed that the gate would burst open and somebody would come and stop this wedding, preferably the blonde idiot that her sister is terribly crushing on.

But from what she had overheard from the guy with the duck butt hairstyle, that was near to impossible for him to do because he was all the way in Suna.

Hanabi became irritated when she heard stifled laughter from all around her and wanted to stand and Jyuuken each and everybody that was laughing at her sister.

The way her sister looked up there made her shake with fury.

_She doesn't deserve this._

Hanabi's eyes became narrower than they already were when she spotted those smug faces planted on the elder's faces.

Hideko, one of the main elders nodded discretely to somebody.

_That old bat, what are they all planning? _Hanabi instinctively looked around her surroundings for any tells of their ploy.

* * *

><p>The time was now as Hinata felt the hand of the man beside her go clammy, with hers still in his. As sickened as she was, she didn't pull her hand back or even protested.<p>

Her heart pounded, deafening everything.

The laughs.

The shushes.

The fake coughs to cover their snickers.

Everything.

At last, the words were spoken, Hinata's heartbeat stopped cold.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today—."

* * *

><p>Okay, sooooooooooooooo, it's not done yet.<p>

Just put as **Complete** since it basically is… kinda… in a way. (And I am evil.)

But in all honesty, I'm just rushing this.

:)

Be ready for the finale next chapter!


	8. Happy Endings And All That

**Unexpected Outcomes From You To Me**

**A/N:** Okay, so, I'm sorry for this late update! I've been so bombarded with school work that I wasn't able to finish or post this chapter earlier, but now that it's school break, I finished it. This one was tough to finish, believe me.

And so, with nothing more to say, here's the finale.

Ch. 8** "**Happy Endings And All That.**"**

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**.**

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, sitting up, a pain immediately shot throughout his body as his hands instinctively rushed to his side. It was when he noticed that all he wore on the top part of his body were bandages.<p>

_How'd I get wounded?_

Naruto racked his brain for any recollections that might help with the confusion.

The last thing he remembered was that on his way to his apartment, he was approached by the ANBU, stating that the Hokage had called for him. As he was about to comply to their request, he caught sight of Hyuuga guards making their way to him and the ANBU.

It was then that he grew suspicious, but before he could do something, he was knocked out from behind.

And now, he was waking somewhere with a strange wound on his side.

He took note of his surroundings. He was in a simple room, walls all white washed. The only furniture in the room was the bed that he was on. Just to his right was a door. There were no windows.

The first thing that came to his mind was that he was in the hospital, but it was strange to see the absent of cover sheets and medical equipment.

A door that he just noticed opened, revealing Tsunade entering the room.

"Where am I?" Naruto got off the bed and walked towards her. "What's today?"

"Wednesday." Tsunade simply stated as she crossed her arms across her overly large busts. "You've been knocked out two days."

"What?" He jolted, ready to run out of the room. "Aw man! I'm late then!"

He was stopped by an outstretched hand from Tsunade. "No can do, gaki. Hinata already made it clear that you can't be anywhere near that wedding."

"You can't stop me." Naruto, "Plus, I bet the Kage convention was canceled because I was knocked out."

"It wasn't cancelled, just postponed and moved to another day." Tsunade's honey colored eyes narrowed.

Naruto grinned, ready to move the Hokage's arm aside. "Then? Why not waste my time and attend the wedding?"

"It's been moved to today, a half an hour from now." Tsunade saw his face fall, the grin immediately becoming a straight line.

"We won't make it in time." Naruto was frustrated. "Let me just go and see the wedding."

"We're already in Suna." Tsunade turned around, making sure she wasn't facing him, fearing what face he had on. "Oh, and the wedding has already started."

* * *

><p>The village of Konohagakure was hushed. There were no footsteps, clanking of pots or children laughing in delight as they played in the streets. The only sound that was heard was one voice, and the abnormally loud heartbeat of one girl.<p>

All eyes were on the bride and groom as the representative of the Daimyo spoke.

Nobody took notice of the twitch of the bride or the glint in the groom's eye; the curl of the clan elders' lips as they gripped onto their seats, eagerly awaiting the vows to be exchanged. If they had, they had kept silent.

"If there is a soul out there that disagrees with this matrimony of these two, err, this _beautiful_ couple, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A handful of clothes rustled as a whole row of people seated near the front leaned forward, biting their tongue from saying anything. Their eyes narrowed a bit as they waited silently for a certain individual to say something.

The representative looked around the compound to see nobody that seemed to object. He paused for a long time that the elders were close to standing up and continuing the ceremony. "If there is nobody, then we shall—."

"I object."

Gasps were heard all around.

Clan elders sprung up to their feet, knocking the chairs behind them; good thing there were no people seated behind them.

The bride's eyes widened as they looked at the groom.

His hand was raised, a smile planted on his face.

* * *

><p>Hiashi frowned as he stood along with everyone in the crowd. <em>What is the idiot doing?<em>

He made his way through the crowd towards the front where the to-be-married couple stood.

Hanabi took notice of this and was about to follow her father's suit, but was stopped when she overheard the people closely associated to her sister.

"My, what a sad case of cold feet." Kakashi muttered, hiding an amused smile from behind his mask.

"Ha!" Sasuke stifled his laugh. "What a coward. To plan all this and in the end he couldn't go through with it."

"But this is a good thing, right?" Ino felt relieved as she allowed herself to slump in her chair.

"In what way?" Neji shook. "This is a slap to the Hyuuga. The elders will not take this situation kindly. Prepare for a murder to happen right in front of your eyes."

"But they can't do that!" Tenten looked towards the groom. "Isn't it apparent that he's a civilian? We can't harm civilians deliberately!"

"Civilian or not," Hanabi shook her head. "He will have consequences equal to death. The elders will make sure of that."

The rest of the people in the compound overheard their conversation and began murmuring amongst themselves. These murmurs grew louder, like the nature of bees buzzing.

These buzzes reached the ears of the elders, causing them to grow angrier, turning to a shade of red that would've put Hinata's past blushes to shame. They marched up to the groom in a huddle, harshly grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to face them.

"What is this, _boy_?" Hakuri, the oldest of the bunch hissed. His face sagged with wrinkles and frown lines, eyes white instead of the generally grey tinted eyes of the Hyuuga. He was the one who had made the groom turn their way.

"Do not touch me." The groom knocked the hand that was still on his shoulder away. "Do not even dare go near me."

"What do you take us for, boy?" One of them sneered. "We are ninja; you know what we can do to you. You are nothing but a man with money."

"I'm afraid, I have not much money. In fact, I won't bring the Hyuuga a political impact, well now, but later, I will." The groom flashed a mock smile their way. "This whole time, I was playing a lie. One that you old fools couldn't see through. Not that I expected you guys to figure it out anyway."

"What are you—?" Hideko growled, clenching his jaw. He was a splitting image of Hakuri, minus a few wrinkles and more of frown marred skin. He was the youngest of the elders, yet he was the one in charge of them.

"If you knew, you would fear me." The groom seemed to stand tall, despite his body figure, his disdainful look casted towards the elderly.

The elders irked as they stepped a few paces back. There was something off about this man. His killing intent was beyond what a civilian can muster. It even made the elders, some of the Hyuuga's best fighters, back off.

This did not go unnoticed by Hinata.

Something was off.

She knew that one shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but a man looking like that would not be capable of such an action to where he intimidates the Hyuuga elders.

Following the feeling in her gut, she walked up to the groom and it was her turn to make him face her. Her heartbeat raced and deafened her ears as she forced him to turn around.

He was startled and was about to punch the person until he saw it was Hinata. She didn't flinch the way she would've years ago.

She stared straight into his eyes and immediately gasped.

The groom gave an apologetic smile. "Hiya."

* * *

><p>The whole compound fell silent once they heard the ear splitting slap and turned just in time to see the bride slap the groom, hard, with her Jyuuken activated, on the face.<p>

His head was simply turned to the side, surprising many people that the groom stood his ground instead of falling over, like anybody normally would. He was lucky that his head didn't rip off from his body.

The bride immediately grabbed a hold of her hand and brought it close to her neck as she began to shake, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes as she found herself panting. She has never felt so betrayed in her entire life.

"How dare you?" It came out a soft trembling voice.

What surprised the crowd more was the sudden appearance of smoke where the groom stood, engulfing him in it.

More gasps were shared amongst them as they kept their focus on the groom.

When the smoke cleared, there stood Naruto in a tuxedo, his left side of the face bruised.

Hinata glared the tears away and aimed them at Naruto. "How could you?"

"I knew it!" A random shout of glee cut through the newly formed tension.

The elders gawked at what was in front of them but were able to collect themselves in a matter of seconds.

"He played you good!" A shout from the crowd came, initiating a burst of laughter from everyone.

"What is this?" The elders roared as they began to charge at Naruto.

The representative of the Daimyo was replaced with smoke also and in his stead stood Tsunade wearing the clothes that belonged to the representative of the Daimyo earlier. She stepped forward and outstretched both of her arms, shielding the back of Naruto.

"Take a step closer and all of you will be commissioned to the hospital for life." She gave a smile, daring them to move forward. "Wouldn't that be shame?"

"Tsunade!" Hideko snarled, but dared not to take another step closer. "You are in violation of Law EC10-7-95; the Hokage is not allowed to meddle in—."

"I know what it says." Tsunade cracked her knuckles. "But as of yesterday, that law has been vetoed."

"How can that be?" Hakuri instigated his Byakugan. "You need all of the clans' heads' consent in order to—Hiashi, that traitorous bastard!"

All the people of the Hyuuga elders snapped their gaze to Hiashi who appeared by his daughter's side.

"Traitorous?" Tsunade raised a brow. "Not one bit. The ones traitorous here are you old bags."

"What are you talking about?" Hakuri gave a laugh. "How is doing what you can for the better of the clan be a traitorous thing?"

"When a life in Konoha is being threatened," Tsunade raised her chin up. "That is when the Hokage is dragged into things. Even if the law hasn't been vetoed, I still have the right to interfere."

Hideko sneered. "In what way is a person being threatened here? As far as we're concerned, we are not going around terrorizing any civilians or _fellow_ ninja with any threats, we are just hosting a wedding of one of ours."

"You are threatening the will of Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto joined the conversation.

This caused all the elders to laugh.

"This is getting good." A whisper trailed through the on-looking crowd as they watched the drama unfold in front of them. "I'm so glad I came out today and attended this wedding."

"You should be well aware by now that not everything will go one way." Hikari, an elder old to the point where he looked like death, pointed a finger at Naruto. "If Konoha were to be in favor, the opponent village is unfortunate. Hinata is just one out many in the clan. Why would keeping one person in mind trump over the better of many others?"

Naruto smirked, the bruise on his cheek slowly turning purple. "You claim that you are not threatening anybody, but yet you are claiming that you are willing to take away all from Hinata for the better of the clan."

"Why you—!" Hideko was about to attack Naruto but was stopped by Tsunade's grip on his wrist.

"My, my," Tsunade's eyes had a small hint of a smile, even though she was frowning. "And you say you aren't threatening a fellow shinobi."

Suddenly, a group of ANBU appeared surrounding the Hyuuga elders, catching them off guard, grabbing their arms and pinning them on their backs.

"You all are under arrest for the crimes against the Hyuuga clan." Tsunade stood in akimbo. "On accounts of oppression, threats against and the endangering of the lives in the Hyuuga Branch in addition of Hinata, proud inhabitants of the village that I govern, along with the failure in obeying and deciding to oppose any law made by your clan. And as for today, all power belongs to the head of the clan and not the elders. This is a new generation; it's different from the ones the old ones have lived. Change has to be welcomed or else we would burn down in the flames with the old ways."

Hideko laughed. "Do you hear yourself? Those charges are trivial for there will always be oppression as long as the shinobi way is kept alive."

"Now, who do you sound like? Not long ago an enemy had stated such words, attempting to unify the shinobi world under a never ending genjutsu. What is more in favor of oppression? Change is inevitable and essential, ergo that reforms have already been implemented. Take them away." Tsunade waved her hand at the ANBU. "Don't want them interrupting what comes next, now would we?"

With that, the elders and ANBU disappeared in a large cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>"What's Naruto and Tsunade-shishou doing here?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I thought you said that they were at the Kage convention?"<p>

"Well apparently, they're here." Sasuke smirked as he looked to the front. "It's his wedding after all."

"What are you—?" Sakura began but realization struck her across the face. "Oh."

Ino squealed in delight as she grabbed a hold of the arm of the one near her, which was Sai. "I always knew it! As expected from Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja to pull something of this sort!"

Temari shushed the overly giddy blonde by giving her a harsh pat in the back.

Kakashi sighed. _Oh the power of youth._

He blinked in disbelief. _Did I just think that?_

* * *

><p>Naruto headed over to the girl dressed in white and gave his lopsided grin. "Hey."<p>

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him. Though she was happy, anger was more dominant in her feelings. "What is all this?

"Okay, I know you're mad, and I'm very sorry," Naruto raised both his hands, palms showing as he inched a bit closer to Hinata. "But I can explain."

"Go on ahead, no one is stopping you." Hanabi was suddenly by the side of Hinata, her arms folded and her eyes a cool glare.

"Hanabi," Hiashi gave his daughter a small frown, though he gave a nod Naruto's way. "But please do explain, Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata didn't say anything but just stared at him, a soft pout found in her lips as she kept an intent eye lock with Naruto.

Naruto gave an uneasy laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, breaking free from his eye contact with Hinata. "Well, this all started the day you went on a date with the guy from Stone."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Retelling. Third POV.<strong>

_Hiashi heard a harsh knock on his screen door. The chakra was unfamiliar and so he readied himself for an attack. He slowly approached the door and was met with another harsh knock._

_He opened the door and threw a punch._

"_Whoa! Hey! Don't attack!"_

_His hand froze in midair. That was when that Hiashi took notice of the blonde hair and familiar orange getup._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, what brings you here?" Hiashi shook his hand and hid it in his sleeves._

_Naruto looked him straight in the eyes. "I would like to have a word with you, Hiashi-san."_

_Hiashi raised a brow at the boy's sudden formality. "Do come in."_

_Naruto followed him inside the room and sat down on a cushion while Hiashi did the same, but behind his desk and in front of Naruto._

"_What did you wish to talk about?" Hiashi noticed the slight pink in his cheeks and the nervousness that surrounded him._

_Naruto took a look around the room, as if he was making sure there was nobody else._

"_Do not worry. I have placed a barrier around all the rooms in this compound so that nobody will be able to use Byakugan or hear from the outside." Hiashi motioned with his hand. "You may go on ahead and speak your mind."_

_What came next caught Hiashi off guard._

_There in front of him was the Uzumaki brat, bowing down, his hands apart and in a form as if he were doing push-ups._

"_I would like to ask for your permission to take Hinata's hand in marriage." Naruto nearly yelled._

_Hiashi was taken back. This, he was not expecting in the slightest._

_When he didn't get a quick reply, Naruto dared to look up, only to see a laughing Hiashi. The boy sat up, confused._

"_And why should you, Naruto, be fit to marry my daughter?" Hiashi chuckled at his gaping face. "There are many men in line who offered to take my daughter's hand. They have wealth and political influence. What makes you a better suitor that all those other men?"_

"_Hinata doesn't love any of those men." Naruto confidently uttered, his back straight and shoulders squared. "She loves me."_

"_And you would know this, how?" This was the first Hiashi has heard of it. He had always known that Hinata acted a bit like a fool in love as she was growing, but as years went by after the destruction, it seemed to have ceased. Hiashi would never guess that his daughter was in love with the boy in front of him._

"_She professed it to me the day Pein had attacked the village." Hiashi noticed the softness in Naruto's eyes and tone. "She had charged at the enemy when I was pinned down to the ground in attempt to rescue me."_

_Hiashi placed on a small scowl. He never knew that Hinata's charge at the enemy was an act of passion._

"_So the reason why I'm better than all those suitors is because I am the one that she loves and would want as a husband." Naruto held his breath, waiting for Hiashi to say something._

"_Love?" Hiashi laughed again. "Boy, the way this clan does marriages, it has nothing to do with love."_

"_I'd say you're lying." Naruto stared defiantly at the Hyuuga head._

"_You accuse me?" Hiashi's smile was strange to see for the Uzumaki boy. Usually, when Naruto saw the man, he always had this look of anger and disappointment on, so seeing that Hiashi was smiling and joking eased some of his nervousness away. Hiashi looked back at the boy. "Why so?"_

"_You at least loved your wife even a little, am I right?" The boy was so sincere that it wasn't even funny anymore._

_Hiashi broke his eye contact and stopped smiling, his voice soft. "That you are right."_

"_And from what I can see, you love your daughters also. You only want what's best for them, that's why you're letting Hinata choose from the list of suitors." Naruto was getting excited, the favors were in his hand. "I may not be the wealthiest, but I, in my opinion, am the strongest. I have already mastered the power of the Kyuubi, as well as changed his mindset. He won't be giving us anymore troubles, in fact, he'll be eager in helping us. Though I lack political influence, I have ties with many of the other villages where they would gladly drop whatever they are doing and aid me when I ask for them. As you know, Tsunade had already named me to be her successor to becoming Hokage, meaning that I will soon have political influence as well as wealth, considering who my parents are."_

_At Hiashi's snap of head, Naruto smiled. "Yes, they are my parents. But don't take that in consideration in choosing me."_

"_As you said, my choice is not the deciding factor. It's my daughter's. Why don't you go on ahead and propose?" Hiashi said after a pause._

"_I can't do that." Naruto looked away. "I would like to do that, though."_

"_Why not? I'm sure she won't say 'no' to you." Hiashi observed the boy's shift in attention._

_Naruto looked at his crossed legs. "If I do, the elders will interfere, not just the Hyuuga, but the village Council elders also. They already have me doing unnecessary paperwork and lessons to prepare. The next thing they want me to do is mess up on something so that they will immediately prevent me from becoming Hokage. If I do ask for Hinata's hand in marriage, the Hyuuga elders would be angered because they will lose their political agreement with the country of those proposing and make them lose face. That is the last thing I would need to happen, since I'm just a few days from becoming Hokage."_

"_Also, a long time ago, I had promised both Hinata and Neji to reform the Hyuuga."_

_Hiashi raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"_

"_And me and Tsunade-baa—I mean, Tsunade-sama, have been working on doing just that. We plan to change the leadership completely as well as get rid of that cursed Bird Cage Seal on the Branch family's foreheads." Naruto reached into his tool pouch behind him and pulled out a scroll. "You are the only one that needs to sign the document. The other clan heads agreed since the Hyuuga is practically the only one governed by a bunch of old people."_

_Hiashi raised a brow, a light smile on his lips._

"_N-not that you're young!" Naruto flustered. "I-I mean you're not o-old either!"_

_Hiashi laughed. "Just hand over the document."_

_Naruto handed Hiashi the scroll, who gladly accepted it. He opened up the scroll and skimmed over it._

'He actually thought this through.'_ Hiashi's smile slowly came back. '_What an interesting child.'_ "Okay, Uzumaki Naruto. I accept."_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto knocked softly on Tsunade's door and opened it without bothering to wait for the "Come in."<em>

"_Gaki, you should wait until they invite you in." Tsunade continued with her paperwork without ever looking up._

"'_Baa-chan, I have a favor to ask of you." Naruto slowly drawled._

_Tsunade stopped when she heard on how hesitant Naruto was. "Depends, what is it?"_

"_I need you to help me mislead the Hyuuga elders from finding out I'm Hinata's suitor so that I can focus in my plan without them on my back." Naruto smirked. "C'mon, it will be fun."_

"_Messing with senile bats?" Tsunade smiled, leaning forward. "What's the plan?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey there, teme!" Naruto cheekily waved at Sasuke. "How's it like being behind bars? Want me to bring over some girls and turn this jail cell into a zoo?"<em>

_Sasuke was curled into a ball on top of the cold metal beds of the prison. "Shove it." Sasuke just glared. "What do you want?"_

"_Just here to tell you that you're free." Naruto shrugged, digging his pockets for the cell keys._

"_What?" Sasuke stood from his position._

_Naruto finally found the keys and showed it to Sasuke, tauntingly swaying it side to side before sticking it in the key hole and turning it. "I had talked to the Council and got them to set you free."_

"_Hey Naruto." Sasuke watched as Naruto pushed the jail door open._

"_Hmmn?" The blonde boy took the key out and put it back in his pocket._

"_You're an idiot." Sasuke walked past him and turned to face his friend._

_Naruto gave a wink and patted his shoulder. "You're welcome."_

"_That's not what I meant." He shrugged off his touch._

"_Well, you're still welcome." Naruto gave a slight nod and was about to leave the building until Sasuke spoke._

"_I meant about Hyuuga."_

_Naruto halted, turning to face his friend. His eyebrows scrunched together, a light frown on his face, confusion clear in his face and eyes._

_Sasuke gave a scoff and stuffed his hands in his pant pockets. "You're as dense as ever."_

_Sasuke began to walk to the exit, passing the boy._

"_I need your help in planning our wedding."_

_It was his turn to stop and turn. Sasuke smiled widely for the first time in a while. "Not as dense as I thought."_

_Naruto jogged to catch up with the dark haired boy._

"_With what?" Sasuke walked faster when he saw that Naruto was coming his way._

"_Well you see—."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinata and that Kyuubi brat have been growing closer and closer." Hakuri harrumphed. "Do you suppose he is the suitor?"<em>

"_Feh. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him. Hiashi was the one who picked the suitor after all." Hideko grumbled. "To think he would conceal the identity to even us! He had lost all of my trust by going soft on his failure of a daughter."_

_Naruto wanted so much to go over to the room and punch the old man._

_He was transformed as a spider on the corner of the ceiling. He had snuck into the room where the elders met to eavesdrop on them._

"_Unlikely." A man next to Hideko spoke. "My sources tell me that Naruto and the Hokage are in the midst of leaving to Suna for this Kage convention. Plus, the suitor had asked for a change of date."_

"_How soon?" Hideko smirked._

"_A week from now."_

* * *

><p>"You remembered about <em>that<em> day?" Hinata bit her lip, looking down at her feet, interrupting him from saying anymore of his story.

"Well, honestly? No."

Hinata's eyes widened and began to sting.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "But when I was trying to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra and try to control it, I sorta had a recollection of the whole event."

"D-d-do y-you—," Hinata cleared her throat the best she could, despite the lump forming in it. "Do you think it fun, toying with my emotions?"

"What?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "No! What makes you say that?"

"All this." Hinata motioned around her without looking up. "Why didn't you tell me anything about this?"

Naruto sighed, shaking his head, muttering to himself before he said out loud. "You might as well know the whole truth."

Hinata looked up, a question in her eyes. _Truth?_

"At first, I didn't really want to marry you." Naruto caught her eye. "Well, I liked you, but didn't think about marriage when I saw you."

"Naruto!" Hanabi snarled when she saw her sister's legs fail as she fell to the ground.

Hiashi clamped his daughter's mouth with his hand. Hanabi snapped her head back to look at her father, who just shook his head and put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

"I had only asked to marry you because I felt obligated to." Naruto looked away from her after she fell. "From what everybody told me, you have liked me since we were small. I felt bad that I had made you suffer through those years; that I have ignored you. And so I felt like I had to make it up to you."

"I had told Sasuke this when he was unconscious after we fought and I was trying to heal him up, and he woke up telling me to just go and marry you. He said it as a joke, but I thought, 'why not'? I was uncertain about this whole thing because I thought that maybe you were in love with somebody else now, since you have waited for so long for me and you got tired of it, but everyone kept on hitting me the moment I came back after I fought Sasuke. They kept calling me idiot and that I hurting someone badly. I didn't really know that they were talking about you then, but what was on my mind was that I have to go see you and say I was sorry. But then, I realized that a mere sorry was pathetic. And so I went to Tsunade-baa-chan and asked her if I was allowed to take your hand in marriage. She asked for my reason, and then I couldn't think of anything but 'repaying a debt,' so I told her that. That was when I had remembered about my promise to Neji. Because I thought that I owed you big time, I felt it necessary to give both what you sought with your heart. Me and the union of the Hyuuga."

"So I went to go ask for your father's permission instead of asking you face to face, like I should've, but I was scared to face you. No, I was ashamed. I was ashamed because of myself. I thought that you wouldn't want to see me because of all the hurt I put you through. You still chased after me and your feelings never wavered even though I never looked your way and instead chased after somebody else. That must've hurt you deep, but I'm sorry."

"But I did something unexpected. I went to you."

Naruto could hear the shuddering gasp of Hinata through the silence of the crowd as they listened to him.

He ignored the need to go hug and comfort her, but he knew at this point of his story that she would just Jyuuken him again; maybe this time, to death. So he continued. "When I saw you there on leaning back on the tree, my heart wouldn't shut up. For some reason, I had masked my chakra before I squatted down and just looked at you. My heart then slowed down a bit and I felt at peace, y'know?"

"And so, I just opened my mouth and let whatever come out." Naruto gave a little laugh. "I couldn't believe that the thing that came out was telling you that you shouldn't fall asleep anywhere. I kept talking to you, but all you did was give me gestures instead of answering me, so I feared that you were mad at me and didn't want to see me, since you never looked my way. And that whole time, I was thinking, 'Ouch. So this must've been what she felt all those years'. I couldn't tell you what I was planning. But for some reason, I didn't want to follow up with my condition of not seeing each other till the day, so I had asked to spend more time with you. That time, I did mean it."

"I wanted to spend more time with you. These past days, I have gotten to know you better instead of avoiding you because I thought you wanted to avoid me. Even if you did want to avoid me, I felt like I wouldn't leave you alone until you made me stay by your side. The days I was out on my 'mission,' I spent reflecting about you."

"I realized that you were always there. That whenever I was practicing and training, the soothing aura that was always nearby was you. My drive to do my best was because of you; because I felt as if someone was always watching and rooting for me no matter what. And there was; it was you. The time when we were taking the Chuunin exam written test, I was glad when you offered to help me. Nobody would ever lend a hand out and risk themselves to be held back like that. People would always tell me what a bother I am, but not once have you ever said that to me. Maybe because you were too shy to approach me, but no matter, you never did. The time before I fought Neji for the Chuunin finals and you gave me that pep talk was the moment where I began to like you. I might've not known it then, but I do now. It was then when you told me to do my best to prove other people wrong, even though I wasn't all that bright. You had told me to be myself while everyone else compared me to others and often scolded me to be that person. You saw me for me. Also, you always smiled at me. Your smiles slowly saved me. And so the day you rushed out into the battle field and I saw you struck down, there was a part of me ready to tear Yahiko-Pein apart because I thought that I had lost you, somebody precious to me."

"And why should I believe you?" Hinata narrowed her eyes at him. "After all these lies, how do I know that you aren't lying again?"

"Hinata, you know I'm not like that." Naruto began to grin, reading her eyes.

_I know, but—,_ Hinata bit her tongue to stop her thoughts. "You tell me. Are you?"

Naruto walked up to her and offered an open hand to the girl in white, eyes twinkling, pleading for her to take his hand in hers.

"Years have passed by, and we have all grown up. I may be an idiot and a little slow, but I am not a liar. In fact, I hate people who lie to themselves." Naruto kneeled down and gazed into her eyes. "And so here I am, on my knees, to ask if you, Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?"

When she didn't budge, Naruto held his breath. "Please."

Maybe he was wrong all along. Maybe Hinata didn't really like him anymore after all. Maybe she had fancied the guy she had gone out on a date the day he had offered to spend time with him before her wedding.

Hinata gazed at the hand as if it wasn't real, trying to determine whether or not this was a dream. She looked up and met his eye, immediately feeling a rush of calm flood her as she saw his blue orbs. She hesitantly raised her hand, trembling as she placed her palm on top of Naruto's.

As soon as the hands made contact, Naruto immediately intertwined with her fingers and locked it in a death grip.

Hinata flinched back a bit, but then began to smile. "You took so long, y'know?"

"Ehh? 'Y'know'?" Naruto ran a nervous finger under his nose. "Sorry for being slow, y'know."

Naruto stood, waiting for Hinata to do the same. He then faced the public, who had already gotten restless from the lack of action.

"From now on, I, Uzumaki Naruto, take Hyuuga Hinata's hand in marriage and care for her in sickness and in health, till death do us part." He smiled widely. "But even then, I vow to never leave her side and always be there for her no matter what! And I never go back on my word."

He turned his head and looked at Hinata, giving her a wink.

Hinata gave a laugh and raised her hand in his. "And I, Hyuuga Hinata, take Uzumaki Naruto gladly as my husband and become the structure to help support him as well as the place for him to seek refuge in. I will support every decision that he makes as well as guide him too. I vow to care for him till it kills me! Believe it, y'know!"

Sakura gave a strained laugh. 'Is it me, or are their vows so—Naruto-like?'

When the couple lowered their arms, their good friend Ino shouted with glee. "Hurry up and kiss!"

Soon, a chant of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" filled the village of Konoha. Even Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi chanted along with them.

Naruto gave a sheepish smile and a sly glance at his bride, giving her a shrug.

Hinata giggled and gave a small nod, winking at her groom.

"Ooooh!" Most everyone went as the distance between the two decreased.

Soon their lips met in a purely chaste kiss.

As Hinata was to pull away from the kiss, Naruto tugged on her arm, causing her to jerk forward, where Naruto caught her in another kiss, only this time, he deepened it, which Hinata obliged to.

Hiashi grew red and balled his hands into a fist, ready to go and clobber the daylights out of the blonde young man, but the two finally stopped.

They broke apart and grinned stupidly at each other before they faced the audience, who cheered and clapped.

Tsunade appeared behind them, a hand on Naruto's shoulder and her other gripping on a bottle of sake. She pulled the cork off with her teeth and smiled, tipping the bottle and spilling the contents on the newlyweds.

Naruto gave a yell as Hinata gave a yelp, but it soon melted to laughter as they embraced the liquid ruining their outfits.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, gakis!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

Finally over, right?

Oh gawsh, how was that?

o_e

Thank you all for reading and bearing with my lazy bum.

For those who stuck through the very end, the bottom of my heart thanks you a lifetime!

A short epilogue for you all next chapter!


	9. Epilogue

**Unexpected Outcomes From You To Me**

"Epilogue.**"**

**I don't own **_**Naruto**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue.<strong>

Naruto awoke to the sound of tweeting birds and the sunlight seeping through the curtains hitting his eyes. He hissed as he swatted his hands at nothing in effort to avert the blinding light.

When it finally registered to him that it was time to wake up, he sprang up, stretching his arms in a yawn, pulling on the blanket, disturbing his partner, who began to shiver.

He heard her groan and looked in time to see that she curled herself as best as she could with the bump in her stomach area in the way.

He laughed as he watched her hand search for the blanket as she tightened her closed eyes.

"Naruto!" Hinata whimpered, as she grew angry. "Blanket!"

He laid back down and grabbed his wife in a hug from behind.

"It's morning." He breathed in her ear, causing her to tremble, her eyes snapping open.

She sleepily glared at him, muttering. "And you have the galls to wake me."

"Why did you even marry me, then?" He chuckled as he placed his head on her shoulder and began to stroke her stomach.

She smiled, putting her hands over his that were wrapped around her waist and caressing her stomach. "Do you even need to ask?"

He gave her a peck on the cheek and untangled himself from the hug, getting off the bed and began stretching. "Hmmn, you're right. I don't need you to remind me of how awesome I am!"

Hinata sat up and smirking, shaking her head. "Oh, yes, that's why."

"Yosh!" Naruto punched the air. "My wife admits my awesomeness!"

The door to the master bedroom of the house suddenly burst open as a small child jumped on the bed and tackled Naruto. He cried out as he slipped on the wooden floor with his socks causing him to fall to the ground and lose his air.

He opened one eye and saw his toddler child of now three atop his stomach, a face similar to his minus the whiskers, proudly and smugly smiling at him, her light blue Hyuuga eyes fierce and her dark hair wildly tangled.

"Daddy's weak!" The little child pointed a finger accusingly at Naruto, grinning. "Kanon knocked him down easily!"

She jumped off of him and on to the bed where Hinata sat. She crawled over to her mother and hugged her. "Did you see that, Mommy? Did you see Kanon?"

Hinata laughed at Naruto, who peered over the bed from the floor. "There goes your awesomeness!"

"It can't be helped." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, giving a sheepish smile. "You guys are my weakness, y'know?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

:))


End file.
